Your Bloody Valentine
by teno-hikari
Summary: Defeated and sold to the Emperor, Zero has been condemned to a fate worse than death as her father's plaything. The disgraced princess, Leloucia finds herself considering the White Kings's offer of salvation. His one request: "be mine."
1. Chapter 1

**Your Bloody Valentine**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass

**Summary:** Defeated and sold to the Emperor, Zero has been condemned to a fate worse than death as her father's plaything. The disgraced princess, Leloucia finds herself considering the White Kings's offer of salvation. His one request: "be mine."

**Pairings:** Schneizel/Fem!Lelouch (main), Charles/Fem!Lelouch (one-sided non-con)

**Warnings:** AU-ish (ignores R2), darkfic, incest, explicit smut.

**Re-Edited Version Posted on:** March 18, 2011

**Betad by:** Mallet-sama

* * *

_**Then…**_

It was the 14th of February, a day when love was celebrated with bouquets of red roses and sugary confections. A time when romance blossomed in the air, drawing soul mates together like bees to honey… or was it birds to bees? The child princess, Leloucia vi Britannia, found that she really didn't care while sulking in a corner at the Valentines Day party held at Aries Palace.

The party had been planned by her younger sister Nunnally and half-sister Euphemia for the royal family. It was pointless, as only a few members would take time out of their busy schedules to attend (while the others flat out refused) but her mother, Empress Marianne, simply could not say no to two enthusiastic little princesses. Neither could Leloucia. Even though she did not care for sweets, found the scent of roses too overwhelming, and was forced to spend her free time watching Clovis' successful attempt of making a fool out of himself portraying Cupid much to the delight of his younger half-siblings.

The only thing that actually lifted the sullen girl's mood was watching Nunnally who was absolutely euphoric as she helped Euphie crown Cornelia with a wreath of white roses. Cornelia smiled in return before pinching both their cheeks and pointing in Leloucia's direction. She quickly got two her feet, wondering how far she could run, but it was too late. Both girls in their lovely pink dresses frolicked over and pulled the gloomy princess from the corner against her will.

"Leloucia, come have some of the tiramisu I prepared!" Euphemia sweetly offered while tugging her towards the buffet.

"No, sister is going to try my strawberry shortcake first!" Nunnally insisted, taking her full-blooded sibling's other hand and pulling the older girl towards herself.

"But Leloucia really enjoys the flavor of coffee…"

"But she loves strawberries more!"

The raven-haired princess groaned inwardly, knowing that she would have to eat both desserts at the same time to placate them before a quarrel broke out. However, before she made a move towards the buffet table, two gloved hands placed themselves upon her shoulders. Looking up, her large violet-eyes met with the cool lavenders belonging to their older half-brother.

"Dearest Euphie and Nunnally, would you mind if I borrow Leloucia for a moment? I promised her a game of chess this afternoon."

The two younger girls complied in an instant. No one ever refused Schneizel el Britannia. Without receiving any complaints, he guided her away from the party as Clovis shot another cupid arrow into the air, causing shimmering red sparkles to rain down.

"I don't recall you ever making such a promise," Leloucia said once they were out of the room, brushing off some of the glitter that clung to her hair that she wore long like mother's. Schneizel continued to smile, while tucking a real lavender rose behind her ear.

"What kind of prince would I be to not come to my princess' rescue?"

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**Present…**_

_**December 2, 2017 a.t.b**_

After being sold to the Emperor by her once best friend, sixteen year-old Leloucia doubted her fate could get any worse than the execution that awaited her. Zero's crimes were inexcusable despite the royal blood running through the young girl's veins. The former Eleventh Princess knew her death was inevitable; it dogged at her heals like a shadow each and every time she donned the mask.

Call it morbid fascination, but Leloucia couldn't help but ponder her own demise as she was blindfolded and escorted out of the throne room. Any other terrorist would meet their end by firing squad. In her mind's eye she could picture soldiers lined up – Suzaku with them – with guns, riddling her body with bullets. Then there was also hanging, where she could only hope that her neck would snap in an instant to avoid agonizingly slow asphyxiation. Both punishments seemed too light for the acts of treason she committed though. Perhaps they would inject poison that felt like liquid fire into her blood stream and watch her flop about like a fish out of water.

By the time the idea of being drawn and quartered by Sutherlands came to mind, they had come to a halt. Leloucia frowned; having kept a mental count of the steps taken, the cast-away princess knew she was still inside the Imperial Palace. Were they going to kill her here? Perhaps they might make a public spectacle of it in front of all the Royals. There might even be cameras filming…

The renowned ice princess of Ashford swallowed hard at the idea of the Student Council having to watch her demise on a public broadcast. What if Nunnally heard about it? What if her precious little sister was made to attend? It was then Leloucia decided that her approaching death would be nowhere near as agonizing as Nunnally's tears flowing from unseeing eyes.

Her grief was immediately turned into surprise as a large and firm hand placed itself on the small of her back, pushing Leloucia forward. Her fall was short and painless as she landed against a softer surface, one that she immediately recognized as a bed. Purposeful hands unbuckled the restraining-suit, peeling it off until she was left clad only in her panties. Underneath the blindfold tied securely around her head, beautiful violet-eyes widened in terror. She tried to move quickly, using one free arm to cover her breasts while her other hand grasped for the blindfold… only for it to be yanked painfully above her head.

"I'm sorry, princess," a gruff voice she barely recognized spoke out loud while her other hand was also captured and bound with the other.

Leloucia tilted her head up inquisitively towards the voice as if she could see the speaker through the dark fabric that obscured her sight.

"It has been a long time, Sir Waldstein…" she murmured rather than asking him to confirm his identity. "Where am I? Your bedchamber…?"

There was some relief when she felt the sheets pulled up to cover her nudity before the bed dipped slightly as he climbed off. She took his lack of response as a 'no' but it wouldn't surprise her if she was given as a prize to the highest ranking Knight of the Rounds. The thought she had been given to Suzaku also crossed her mind, though as he had already been given title 'Knight of Seven' it was unlikely; there was no way her father was that generous. Still, she was a bit relieved… but it was a feeling that would not last.

Bismark was silent for a long moment, and the disgraced princess wondered if he was outright ignoring her until he finally spoke.

"You are in his majesty's royal chambers."

At that moment, she wished he had remained mute, as her world spiraled into chaos.

'_No! That bastard… he wouldn't dare!'_

Although Leloucia had been a compliant prisoner so far, the teenager could no longer hold back her revulsion and fear. She ignored the Knight of One's protests and began struggling futilely against the bed she was tied to. Her father's bed… Leloucia wanted to throw up and would have gladly choked to death on her bile right then and there. Unfortunately, she was unable to vomit (not yet, anyway) and so resumed her struggle; the blanket falling away as she continued to pull at her arms until the wrists ached and bruised.

"Cease, you are only making this worse for yourself."

The frightened girl practically spat in his direction while cursing him, Suzaku, and the Emperor in every language she was fluent in. Time moved at a snail's pace; minutes stretched into an hour before her voice went hoarse and her thrashing body settled due to fatigue. The former rebel leader could not help but be exhausted as she hadn't been allowed to rest since her arrest during the Black Rebellion.

Out of all the men she had cursed, she added Zero – the masked revolutionary, her alter ego – to the list. If only the Geass power had not gone out of control. She would have still be living in Area Eleven with Nunnally at Ashford. Her subordinates would have had a place where they could embrace their nationality. Euphemia would still be alive… still teasing her about scaring away potential boyfriends.

'_Oh Euphie!'_ she was almost thankful for the blindfold so that no one could see the tears burning her eyes. _'Euphie, I'm so sorry. Why… why couldn't you have just shot me? Why couldn't things have gone the way I planned them?'_

'_Life is not chess, dear Leloucia. The pieces will not always follow your orders. Even the best laid plans do not always_ _work out perfectly.' _

That was what her older half-brother, Schneizel, would say to her when they used to discus tactics together. The raven-haired girl stiffened while blinking back the tears that threatened to fall. She could clearly remember his smug smile as the Second Prince beat her in yet another round of chess. Despite her astonishing intellect and maturity she had at that young age, she had been unable to cope with the losses and angrily stormed off to join her sisters who were assembling wreathes out of hand-picked flowers.

Thinking of him, made her wonder what the Prime Minister was doing now. With Cornelia out of action, he very well could be the one cleaning up the mess in Area Eleven. Although Zero had departed the battlefield right when the Black Knights were about to claim victory, if anyone could put down the rebellion she had started, it was Schneizel. Everything she strived for, all the sacrifices that were made… would soon be meaningless.

'_I am such a fool for falling into an obvious trap,'_ she berated herself while still tugging weakly at her restraints. The Emperor had not even been surprised when Suzaku had shoved her face into the floor as he brought forth the Enemy of the Empire. She had been sold, like some prostitute… and now would be used as such.

Again, she felt Bismark cover her with the discarded blanket but it did not stop the shivering that only increased upon hearing another person enter the room. Leloucia went rigid as she began to pray this was just some sick joke or that the newcomer was a servant. Anyone… she didn't care who, as long as it wasn't…

"You are dismissed, Bismark," spoke the booming voice of the Emperor who must have been standing, much to Leloucia's horror, at the foot of the bed.

The terrified young woman wanted to plead to the Knight of One, her mother's successor, not to abandon her in the monster's den. However, she knew it would do her no good. Bismark Waldstein had been in Charles zi Britannia's service long before he had claimed the throne. Her pitiful begging would only serve to humiliate herself further.

There was no verbal response from the man who had brought her here, only the sound of his departing footsteps. The electronic hiss of a door locking behind Bismark filled Leloucia's heart with despair now left alone with the man she has loathed for the past seven years. The mattress shifted and she had a terrible feeling that he was sitting much too close. He hadn't even laid a hand on her, but already she felt filthy and violated by his eyes alone.

"That haircut makes you look like a boy. Unbefitting for a princess…"

She flinched involuntary upon feeling his massive fingers tug at one of her shortened locks. It painfully reminded her of how proud she had once been as a princess. Not only was her mother the Emperor's favorite among all consorts, she had inherited both her mother's long ebony hair and his violet eyes. Every birthday, he would send her beautifully bejeweled hair ornaments and for the longest time the naïve Leloucia vi Britannia believed the gesture to be out of love. It was only after her mother's assassination, did the young princess realize she was just a doll that he could dispose of without a second thought.

"Like I give a damn about what pleases you," she hissed, while wincing under the blindfold when he gave her hair another harsh tug. The Emperor let loose a low chuckle of amusement; the sound was horrible.

"Funny that you should say that, _Zero_." With the mention of her alter-ego, his voice took a much more sinister tone, "Because you shall spend the rest of your days, _'pleasing'_ me."

The statement struck her like a whip and she let out a yelp as her panties were forcefully tugged down her thighs. She tried to kick, uncaring of the consequences but it was a weak attempt, easily thwarted as her leg was caught and held suspended in the air by one hand. The bound girl cringed. Her usual pale face was flushed scarlet with rage and humiliation as she was now on full display before his eyes.

"I wonder if the impudent princess behind the _Black King_ is a virgin."

A piercing shriek tore itself free from the teenager's throat as a large gloved-finger unceremoniously forced itself deep inside her. Although the invasion was not completely foreign feeling, as she had touched herself in such a manner before; the Emperor did not possess dainty little fingers. His hands were massive - a single one could wrap around her throat and strangle the life out of her.

The large intrusion was overwhelming and Leloucia thrashed with renewed vigor. She threw herself backwards in an effort to escape, hitting the back of her skull against the bed's headboard. However, it was only when the probing digit began to wriggle inside her, did she become completely still.

"Hmm… you are. What a surprise," The Emperor spoke as if he were commenting on something mundane like the weather.

Tears of humiliation made her eyes burn beneath the dark fabric tied around her head. The soft pad of his finger continued stroking Leloucia from within, and a sudden fever came over her. For some unknown reason, she could feel herself spasm, her insides were clenching around him… and becoming very wet.

No…

'_No!' _

Leloucia was utterly horrified with her body for its traitorous response. There was absolutely no way she was actually getting aroused by this depravity! Not because of a man who was no more than a monster, the bane (and cause) of her existence.

"No! You bastard!" She cried as he roughly inserted another – much longer – digit in with the first.

Only two fingers, and yet the princess already felt as if she would split open. Biting down on her lower lip, Leloucia tried to think of other things and not the thick fingers of her sire; especially when they pushed deeper into her core. She tried to imagine Nunnally's sweet and innocent smile in the last conversation they had with just the two of them enjoying one another's company.

It felt so long ago, but she could visualize them sitting together outside beneath the shade of maple trees behind the student council clubhouse. Her hands were exceptionally gentle while gathering Nunnally's lovely long brown hair into pigtails. The smile Leloucia adored was on the little girl's face as she chattered happily about what had happened in class that day.

'_Sister,'_ she could almost hear her beloved sibling's voice in her mind, filled with concern. _'Why are you moaning?'_

The question felt like a slap to the face, and the image of her dear sister had disintegrated. Against her will, Leloucia was thrust back into the present where she was bound to her father's bed while his fingers raped her. Instead of sunshine, there was only darkness greeting her eyes. The hands she used to style Nunnally's soft tawny hair were restrained above her. Her nails were practically embedded into the palms, leaving a row of angry red-crescents.

Much to Leloucia's revulsion, she found herself incredibly wet. The pain of those invasive digits had settled to a mild discomfort every time they withdrew only to plunge back inside. She shuddered as they sensually stirred up unwanted pleasure where no other man had touched her before. Her liquids were trickling out now, soaking into the sheets below.

She suddenly felt the presence of his thumb press against her swollen nub causing stars to explode beneath her eyelids. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed throughout her being. Leloucia could no longer hold back her moans that sounded more horrible than the sound of one raking their nails against a black board.

"Hmph, and here I expected the _'Enemy of the Empire' _to put up more of a fight."

The mask-less Zero barely heard her father's mocking voice over her own heavy breathing and rapidly beating heart. There was a new surge of anger and hatred towards the tyrant but her body would not fight and in retaliation. Instead, she continued to quiver as he withdrew his fingers and released his bruising grip from her body.

'_Is he finally leaving me alone?'_ she couldn't help but wonder upon feeling the mattress shift as his weight departed from it.

Any hope that he would have her sent away was immediately crushed upon hearing him begin to undress. The blindfold she had cursed when it was put on, was suddenly a blessing; at least they would protect her eyes from the retinal and emotional scarring from seeing his naked body. While he leisurely took his time shedding off the royal uniform, Leloucia thought frantically of what to do next and was for onnce coming up short on ideas.

She thought of herself as a rabbit in a hunter's trap and out of desperation, wondered if her teeth were sharp enough to gnaw through her wrists. There wouldn't be enough time to actually get free, but at least she could pass out from blood loss. Then the idea came as she prayed for unconsciousness while trying to slam the back of her head against the surface behind her as hard as she could.

_Thud! _

_Thud! _

_Thud!_

The teen was overcome with dizziness for a minute but it did not cause the nausea that followed.

"You really are a pathetic little princess," the Emperor spoke as if Leloucia's efforts to give herself a concussion had greatly amused him. "Are you going to cry now? Beg me not to take your precious virginity? I might be inclined to listen if you make it _worthwhile_."

Although both eyes were covered, the raven-haired girl glared in his direction. Like a captured predator, she bared her teeth as a deep growl escaped from her throat. There was no doubt in Zero's mind that he was wearing the same evil leer from the throne room that had made her blood boil with wrath. A terrible sick feeling seized Leloucia by the chest at the mere thought of submitting to such a monster.

"Fuck you! I'll never be your whore!" she spat hatefully while locking her legs tightly together.

There was a pregnant pause followed by two loud blows. One was the back of the Emperor's massive hand colliding with her jaw, and the second was the back of her skull reacquainting itself with the headboard. The overall impact left Leloucia disoriented long enough for him to act. By the time the girl was even aware of the blindfold being peeled away from her right eye until it was too late.

Fingers held the lid of her now visible eye in place, and Leloucia barely had time to adjust to the light when she found herself staring up into her sire's own smoldering violet glare. Her ferocity was suddenly replaced with terror when the color of his irises shifted into a bright ethereal crimson. In the center of each eye were familiar bird-shaped symbols spreading their wings and ready to take flight.

"Ge-Geass…" she stuttered in disbelief and horror while vainly attempting to look away.

How was it that the Emperor had such a power when Clovis who had imprisoned C.C., did not? Had her accomplice and close confident willingly form a contract with Charles zi Britannia in the past? She didn't want to believe it, but the immortal had known that the garden above Area Eleven's government bureau was a replica of the one in Aries Villa – Leloucia and Nunnally's old home. Now that power that she as Zero had used in her rebellion was being turned on her once again.

"My insolent daughter," he spoke while holding her gaze captive, "I shall rewrite the past in the way I see fit."

He was going to take her memories? No! Wasn't it enough the bastard had allowed her mother to be murdered and her sister blinded and crippled from the shock? Wasn't it enough that he had thrown his daughters away like refuse at the enemy's doorstep? Wasn't it enough that he had forced Leloucia's legs apart with the intent of ravaging her?

"Charles zi Britannia engraves upon you…"

"Stop it!" she screamed when he had moved closer, crushing her flailing body into the mattress. "Are you going to rob me of everything I hold dear again?"

Of course he would. Zero already knew the answer. Her father was, after all, the twisted heart and soul of Britannia. He would never be satisfied until he could hold the entire world in the palm of his hand, and crush it.

* * *

Crimson light flashed underneath the lid of Bismark Waldstein's sealed right eye. It glowed like a beacon as he stood alone in the dark corridor outside the Emperor's quarters. Only when he was certain that his liege was out of harm's way, did he allow the light to die down. Although the girl had been restrained, she was still Zero and just one slip of the blindfold could have been devastating. Now that the danger had past, the Knight of One permitted himself to leave.

With each departing step he found himself overcome with sickness. He did his best to hide the disgust when he saw the hungry predatory look Charles zi Britannia wore on his face as he left the bed room. Self-hatred welled within him for being so powerless even though he was the Knight of One. Bismark knew that had it been any other girl, he could have shrugged the guilt aside and passed it off as duty towards the crown. However, the girl _had_ been a princess of Britannia…and _her_ daughter.

_Leloucia vi Britannia_

Like all the others of the court, he believed that she and her younger sister had perished during the invasion of Japan. Bismark should have known that Lady Marianne's children would not have died so easily. Leloucia had risen from the grave; reborn as the Demon King who had claimed the lives of Prince Clovis, Princess Euphemia, along with countless soldiers and civilians. As an enemy of Britannia, he should detest her. She was a threat, a nuisance, and with time could have become a major thorn in the Empire's side.

"Lord Bismark."

The Knight of One came to stop as he half-turned to face the individual who had called out to him. A pink-haired teenage girl, garbed in a magenta cloak with gold trim, stood staring back at him from the other end of the hallway. It was unnerving sometimes, how he failed to detect her presence. Perhaps it was because she wasn't tinkering around with that electronic diary of hers.

"What is it Anya?" he asked wearily of the approaching Knight of Six, Lady Anya Alstreim.

"An update from Area Eleven," she reported tonelessly. "Prince Schneizel has taken control of the Tokyo Settlement and most of the rebel forces have been taken into custody."

He nodded in acknowledgment, not surprised in the least. The Emperor had already come to the conclusion that without Zero, the rabble would have no hope for victory. Still, it was impressive that the guerilla army who called themselves the 'Order of the Black Knights' had manage to achieve so much in less than year; but their time was now up.

"His majesty wishes for the Prime Minister to return to the homeland, a new viceroy has been selected to take over Princess Cornelia's position."

"Understood..." But apparently there was more when she did not leave, "Prince Odysseus requests communication with his majesty regarding the Chinese Federation."

Bismark's lower lip curled into a frown. He knew his lord would be greatly displeased if he was interrupted now of all times. Charles zi Britannia viewed war as a mundane matter for his subordinates (his children mainly) to handle. Inwardly he sighed, his thoughts eagerly straying away from the former Eleventh Princess.

"The Emperor has expressed that he not be disturbed tonight," Bismark gestured to the sealed bedroom door that was inaccessible even for the Knights of the Round. "I will give council to the first prince in his stead."

"Understood."

With that he strode past the younger Round, expecting her to follow his lead. However, Anya did not budge. Had Bismark turned, he would have notice her youthful pink eyes encircled by bright red rings. The normally expressionless Knight of Six's gaze was fixated on the inaccessible door with a slight frown. The rings vanished a moment later, leaving the young girl confused as to how the Knight of One made it to the other end of the corridor so quickly.

* * *

Leloucia blinked and stared at the twin violet eyes reflected back at her from the large floor standing antique mirror in the room. In the past, with just a thought she could make the left eye shift colors and force even the most stubborn individual to her will. Now, the Power of the King that C.C. had bestowed upon her back in Shinjuku was gone.

'_Good riddance,'_ she thought bitterly. Geass was a double-edged sword after all, one that not only threw the lives of her enemies in turmoil, but her friend's and family's as well. Shirley and Suzaku's loss, Euphemia's life; Leloucia could have lived with those consequences… but not Nunnally's rejection.

'_No! Don't leave me behind!'_ she had cried out to her sister's retreating wheelchair bound form as she was pushed away by Suzaku.

Surely her little sister would have understood her intentions. Leloucia had walked through hell – a wasteland of Japanese corpses – while carrying the crippled princess on her back. For Nunally, she had become Zero and allowed her once pristine hands to be permanently stained with blood. For her, she had tried to destroy Britannia.

'_I did it all for you, Nunnally!'_

She would never forget the look on the younger girl's face.

'_You're a monster, Leloucia! I hate you!' _

No more would Nunnally smile lovingly back at her. No longer would she be able to face Nunnally, her full-blooded sibling whom she loved more than life itself. Zero would be locked away forever, and no more would she be able to sit next to Nunnally and style her hair, or help tutor her in her lessons. Those last three parting words had shattered her world and made it meaningless.

'_But I did it all for you!'_

Upon feeling the third finger forcing its way up into her folds and, Leloucia released a loud moan while arching her body up higher. The fingers moved within her eagerly submerging themselves within her tight heat. Violet eyes continued to stare straight ahead, as the princess was forced to witness her body's shameful display.

After sitting Leloucia in his lap, her tormentor had purposely taken off the blindfold so she could see everything. If possible, her cheeks became an even darker shade of scarlet. Pale long legs were parted widely exposing her sex which was being desecrated by three long digits, each one dripping with her pre-cum. One hand was fondling her breasts, tormenting each nipple into a stiff peak.

The Emperor's form was clearly visible and, like her own, very naked. It was inconceivable that a man in his early sixties possessed such a solid muscular physique that towered over all his subjects. In combination with his authority over the super power that ruled most of the world, his physical form could be seen as alluring to the female masses. Leloucia, however, was not one of these desperate and blind individuals. All she could see in this man was the filthy, cruel, cold-hearted beast Charles zi Britannia truly was. Mentally, his touch was vile and disgusting and she loathed him to the core for violating her this way.

Physically, however, it was an entirely different story. The teenager had never experienced this type of stimulation before, having been too busy leading a rebellion. Now, it felt as if she was being cheated out of something precious. The pleasure was overwhelming and her desire was almost painful now, the ache deep in her pelvis reaching fever pitch.

Leloucia tilted her head back and wailed in despair as those skilled fingers ceased and withdrew, right when they had nearly driven her over the brink of madness. So close, she had been so close to nirvana. Panting heavily, she turned to glare at him with murderous intent.

The older man stared back down at her with an impassive look on his arrogant face. Then the corners of his mouth twitched upwards into an amused smirk. She shuddered when his wet fingers began to trace her lips, smearing her own liquids on them.

"Take my cock into this pretty little mouth of yours, and suck," he ordered without blinking an eye.

"No."

It was strange. She didn't even recognize the croak that her voice had become. Raising an eyebrow, he cruelly grabbed a fist-full of dark hair before pulling her head up.

"Are you sure you wish to disobey me?" he queried before releasing his hold. "Remember our agreement, girl. I'll send you to some prison cell in this state, dripping your juices all over the floor, and then fetch your more obedient little sister."

Tears gathered at the corner of those feminine violet eyes. Zero knew he wasn't bluffing. Even if her sister claimed to have hated her, the feeling was far from mutual. It stung like a gaping knife wound that Nunnally despised her but there was no way she would ever tolerate this bastard man-handling the innocent little girl. The Emperor had already taken her eyes and legs and Leloucia wouldn't let him have anything else that belonged to her precious sibling.

Slowly, she climbed off, stepping onto the floor, before turning to face him. The Emperor didn't wait for her to respond, merely spread his legs wider apart. Displaying everything that would haunt Leloucia for the rest of her miserable existence. Resigning herself to her fate, she stepped forward and kneeled down until she was at eye level with his crotch.

Immediately, the teenage girl was overcome with nausea. She knew what a penis looked like from her classes, and those 'yaoi' comic books Milly liked to share with the rest of the Student Council (even when Rivalz was present). However, none of the pictures quite resembled the monstrosity that was jutting out at her. There was no way _that_ would fit inside anyone's mouth without dislocating their jaw.

Looking back up, her eyes silently implored the man the twitching erection belonged to, to be spared from this punishment. He responded with a scowl that clearly said: _get to it or else_. The image of Nunnally's smile suddenly came to mind, and she had no choice but to submit.

Slowly, she parted her lips and inclined her head forward, allowing the tip of the appendage to enter. The Emperor took a hold of her hair again, but this time with faux-affection. Taking the rest of him required extreme caution because first, she didn't want to throw up (yet) and second, he would probably maim her if she bit down even by accident.

Moving at an agonizingly slowly pace, Leloucia felt her mouth crammed full with every centimeter of him until she could go no further. Breathing deeply through her nose, she reached out and grasped his knees for support while trying not to gag. Tears dripped down bloated cheeks as she inwardly struggled to get used to the girth lodged in her mouth.

"Good," the Emperor commented without so much a waver in his tone. "Now suck while moving your head back and forth. Be mindful of your teeth."

'_Tyrant!'_ she would have screamed at him if her mouth wasn't currently occupied.

She grudgingly obeyed his orders, with the feeble hope he wouldn't demand anything more tonight. The only way Leloucia could accomplish that, though, was if she exhausted him. It would be impossible for her of course; seeing as he had yet to break a sweat while her own body was already damp all over. The former student lacked stamina and had never bothered to improve in all those physical education classes she hadn't skipped.

"Very good…you have an unnatural talent for this."

Oh, how he was tempting her to bite down. The punishment would be severe, but at least he wouldn't be able to sire another heir. Her rage was short lasting though, as yet another wave of nausea came and went as he purred lowly in satisfaction each time she moved her head up and down while sucking. Slowly but surely, she could feel him, thickening up, becoming even harder.

"Enough," he ordered, his voice sounded slightly strained and heavy with arousal, "lay back down on the bed."

Although she was eager to spit him out, Leloucia knew full well what he intended to do next, and already her body was trembling at the very idea. She leaned back, freeing her mouth at last. Instead of throwing up, the young girl couldn't help but stare at his rigid cock with trepidation. It was massive. There was no way it would fit! He would kill her, split her open from the inside…

"Now, girl!" he growled lowly.

Unconsciously, her legs – though wobbly – complied and she found herself lying back down on the oversized bed wishing it would swallow her whole. Taking deep breaths, frightened purple-eyes sought out anything inside the room to focus on so that they would not have to look at him. High above the bed hung a chandelier that she eagerly fixated her attention on. It was beautiful, ornate, made in the renaissance-style, and fit for a ruler's bedroom. Leloucia attempted to count each arm but her view was suddenly obscured by her father's towering body that made everything else seem smaller and insignificant.

Zero attempted to glare back at him, to show that she wasn't intimidated but she doubted that he was fooled. In reality the young princess felt like a wounded gazelle ready to be pounced on by a hungry lion. If her agonized scream somehow penetrated through the sound-proof walls, no one would come to her aid. No one would care that she was being raped by her own father.

Not her relatives among the royal family.

Not the friend who sold her out.

Not the little sister who now loathed her.

'_You're a monster, Leloucia! I hate you!' _

She envisioned an ocean of blood. An ocean of vivid red that comprised of the thousands of innocent Japanese civilians who had attended the SAZ for the hope of a better life that Princess Euphemia and Zero offered. Leloucia could hear them all over her rapidly beating heart; the sea of voices that belonged to many individuals she knew – Clovis, Suzaku, Euphemia, Shirley, Kallen, Nunally - were all being merged into one.

_Monster!_

_Murderer!_

_Liar!_

_Whore…_

She blinked. The last was a single, modulated voice that belonged to one whom she knew better than anyone else. Zero, the _Knight of Justice_ she had created to bring Britannia to its knees, stood before her disgraced form. Though she couldn't see the face beneath that expressionless mask, Leloucia could feel disgust radiating out from beneath it. Her own frightened face reflecting back at her, she reached out in vain, needing Zero now more than ever; but the mask-crusader whipped around and walked away.

'_No! You can't forsake me as well! I am you!' _

Her alter-ego did not respond, silently increasing the distance between them.

'_Zero!' _

The phantom was gone now, leaving her as alone and defenseless as the powerless girl she had been back at Shinjuku lying before several armed soldiers. She had no subordinates to command. No god-like power to wield. The only thing she had left to offer her father was what he was already taking.

Stars exploded before her eyes as she squeezed them shut, letting lose a scream as the man she hated most in the world began to push his way inside her body. Leloucia had expected the pain but nothing this excruciating. Even with her eyes closed, she could still see him desecrating her with every torturous inch of his girth. How much more was there left to go? Was she bleeding? When would it stop?

'_How could mother have stood_ _this?'_

Mother… mother…

A terrible revelation suddenly crossed her mind. Was the Emperor doing this because she looked like her? No, that couldn't be. If he had truly loved his wife, he would have used his vast resources to avenge her murder. Or at least have given a damn rather than banishing both his young daughters. Her blood began to simmer again, and the terrified princess found the courage to at least open her eyes.

Through the haze of pain, she could make out his features and she glared up at him while sucking in breaths through her clenched teeth. Desperate hands clawed at the bedding, grasping onto the bed sheets until her knuckles turned white. The Emperor paused in his conquest, one eyebrow arched in an arrogant, but quizzical, expression. For a long minute, father and daughter stared at one another in a silent challenge.

Finally, a wide predatory grin spread across the older man's face before he drove forward.

* * *

Surrounded by darkness, Nunnally awoke from her nightmare with a shriek. The blind little girl took sharp breaths of anxiety while burying her face into shaking hands. Bitters tears found their way out between her fingers as she began to sob.

'_Big sister… big sister… why aren't you here?' _

Her body stiffened upon feeling a comforting touch upon her shoulders and at first she shied away from it. The peaceful existence she shared wither her older sister had been taken from her yet again. First it was the assassination of their mother leading to their exile, then the invasion of Japan when they hat to constantly look over their shoulders, and now the aftermath of the Black Rebellion.

"I…Is it true, big brother?" she asked fearfully. "That Zero… has been executed?"

Kneeling at her bedside, Schneizel made an attempt to clean her stricken tear-streaked face even as his own remained impassive. Cold lavender eyes softened before he gathered her frail form closer to his chest.

"It is true," he answered and immediately felt her small fingers clawing into him, "the news came directly from Pendragon. Leloucia is dead."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Okay, found myself writing his after reading some Reflection doujins at the beginning of February while I was trying to update Higanbana and Of Gods and Kings. I am sorry I mentally scarred you all for life with the Charles x Leloucia scene… and there's more to come (if it helps, try and think of younger Charles from that flashback in R2).


	2. Chapter 2

**Your Bloody Valentine**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass

**Summary:** Defeated and sold to the Emperor, Zero has been condemned to a fate worse than death as her father's plaything. The disgraced princess, Leloucia finds herself considering the White Kings's offer of salvation. His one request: "be mine."

**Pairings:** Schneizel/Fem!Lelouch (main), Charles/Fem!Lelouch (one-sided non-con)

**Warnings:** AU-ish (ignores R2), darkfic, incest, explicit smut.

**Re-Edited Version Posted on:** March 24, 2011

**Betad by:** Mallet-sama

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was strange that her gilded cage contained no bars. She had been expecting a prison cell at the very least with sparse, wall to wall metallic gray walls, and floor to ceiling bars that hummed with electric currents. Or perhaps institutionalization within a white-padded room with a porthole door for someone to stand behind and observe her. Instead, Leloucia found herself within a bedroom that was, strangely enough, fit for a princess.

The room was huge, perhaps three times the size of the one she had lived in at the Ashford clubhouse, with high ceilings. The walls were covered with cool lavender embossed with a silver floral pattern. Across from the king-sized canopy bed she was currently occupying, there a vanity framed by two entrances: on the right, an already filled walk-in closet, and on the left a bathroom. In the right corner of the room there was a study area with a desk, some chairs and a book case. In the left corner was a living area that had two small sofas facing one another a coffee table between them.

Certainly not a place one would be given after committing treason. Everything in the space was refined, filled in with shades of lavender, violet, and cream balanced with crystal or silvery metallic surfaces. The only thing that truly didn't belong was Leloucia herself.

Now sitting up in, she allowed the bed sheets to fall away revealing her stark-naked form. Bruises in the shape of fingerprints stood out upon her milky-white skin, particularly over her breasts and inner thighs. Immediately she clamped a hand over her mouth as a wave of sickness hit her upon recalling who put them there. Leloucia clearly remembered being pinned down to another bed by _him_. Both of his large hands had mauled her breasts before forcing her legs wider apart so he could...

_'Stop! No more, please!'_ she had sobbed. _'It won't fit, you're too big! You'll kill me!'_

The Emperor had outright laughed at the sight of her tears and suffering.

_'There is no need to flatter me, girl. I can fit and your body will accept me… in time.'_

Then he had rammed himself deeply, hard enough that Leloucia was certain she could taste him once again. She vividly remembered how her core was stretched painfully around the man's girth. Just having to accommodate him had been hell, but then there was the actual fucking that followed. Leloucia had writhed and struggled in vain as her father began to set up a rhythm of sharp, harsh strokes. Had she blacked out after that? She wasn't sure; it was all a blur afterwards but her loins still ached from the abuse. The teenage girl did know she had lost consciousness prior to being moved to this place, wherever it was.

Was she still inside the royal palace? Or some secluded place close to the Emperor's access? As much as she hoped for it, the disgraced princess knew her father wouldn't toss her away so soon. He had said so the previous night. This room was a cage. She was a toy for him to amuse himself with while his other children continued to fight one another for the throne.

_'Nunnally…'_ Leloucia's heart constricted at the thought of her only full-blooded sibling, an innocent amongst predators who would be all too eager to use her as a political tool, yet another doll for the Emperor's collection. _'No! He said he would leave her alone…'_

Did she dare to believe him? There was no way for her to know that he would keep his word. Even if he was lying, what could the weak and helpless Leloucia Lamperouge do without Zero?

Suddenly, a door that had been camouflaged to match the wall near the living area hissed open and she tensed while pulling the sheets up around her nude form once more. Had the Emperor come to torment her so soon? Already her body was shaking with fear.

"Good morning," a young bronze skinned-woman with long aqua-colored hair greeted politely.

Leloucia recognized her immediately. It was the soldier she had used her Geass on during the skirmish in Shinjuku Ghetto in order to commandeer her Sutherland. Which meant of course, that this woman was immune to the 'Absolute Obedience' command; but what was she doing here?

_'This person, isn't she one of the Purists that served under Orange? Does she know I'm Zero?'_ Leloucia wondered while never taking her eyes off the other female.

The unique hairstyle was still the same; one side was tied up in a pony tail while the long lock on the other hung loose. However, the Purist wasn't dressed in a Britannian military uniform. Instead, she had on civilian clothing, a red body-suit that showed off her shapely athletically-toned figure that was cut off mid-thigh, black knee-high stockings, and white high-heeled boots.

The female-soldier ignored the scrutinizing as she walked over to the side of the bed before drawing open the curtains to reveal a large window. Sunlight immediately filled the room, causing Leloucia's violet-eyes to water as she hissed out loud, shielding her face with one arm. After her vision finally adjusted to the light, she turned to face the older woman who smiled. It wasn't a pleasant smile.

"I am Baroness Villetta Nu," she introduced herself, instead taking obvious pride in her title. "By the Emperor's decree, I am appointed the governess of Leloucia vi Britannia as well as the warden of the war criminal Zero. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

_'Unlikely,' _thought the princess turned rebellion leader. Although the baroness had answered most of her unspoken questions, she doubted the woman would divulge any other information such Nunnally's whereabouts. So she started with something simple.

"Where am I?"

"Your prison cell."

"I know that," Zero flatly retorted while rolling her eyes, earning a smirk from Nu, "am I still in Pendragon?"

It was doubtful she would be shipped back to Area Eleven once more; but a part of her that was still fearful prayed that her location would be as geographically distant as possibke from the ruler of Britannia as possible. Of course, she did not dare to get her hopes up. Not after she had groveled at his feet and pleaded to remain close to Nunnally somehow, even if her little sister wanted nothing to do with her anymore.

"Yes we're still within the capital. However, if you wish to know more you will comply with my orders," her governess replied smugly, "or face the wrath of the Emperor."

Leloucia was unable to suppress a shudder and merely nodded her head. Even though she hated following orders, she didn't want to give her father any excuse to personally discipline her, as he called it. Did her warden know this? Even if she didn't, it was doubtful that Baroness Nu would care. Most Britannians who were overly concerned for their titles didn't care much for the suffering of others.

"Good, first, go clean yourself up," The Baroness ordered while gesturing to the entrance of the bathroom. "You have ten minutes. Breakfast will be waiting for you with a change of clothes. Get going."

Biting down on the inside of her cheek, Leloucia pushed back the sheets and slowly climbed out of bed. She heard Nu's indrawn gasp but was unable to look the other female in the eye. Quickly, she staggered towards the bathroom. The disgraced princess could handle hatred, scorn, and fear; but pity from the enemy would do irrevocable damage to the already fragile remains of her pride. _Pity,_ the Emperor had explained in one of his many speeches, was bestowed on the weak by the strong.

If possible, she hated her father even more while stepping into the shower stall and turning in it on without thinking. Being doused with freezing water was a blessing, after recovering from the initial shock. She felt somewhat cleansed of the filth that covered her body and the water washed her troubled mind. As her body grew numb from the cold, she finally turned the dial to increase the temperature and a satisfied sigh escaped her lips.

It was possibly the first time Leloucia was actually overcome with bliss since the return to the country of her birth. The warm spray relieved tense muscles and the cold in her aching joints. The sound of the water was also invigorating as it mostly drowned out Nu's call from the bedroom informing her that she had only five more minutes. Reluctantly, weary violet-eyes opened to locate the shampoo and conditioner bottles. The former princess applied the contents to her hair then proceeded to scrub herself raw in desperation to become clean once more; but unfortunately, there just wasn't enough soap in the world.

* * *

Another five minutes later, Leloucia stepped out of the bathroom wearing a towel around her painfully skinny frame. Pale skin was mostly flushed scarlet due to the hot water and intense scrubbing that made the blemishes stand out even more. Both violet-eyes were puffy from obvious crying that must have been drowned out from noise of the shower.

_'Is this girl really Zero?'_ Villetta Nu wondered.

It wasn't the first time the former Purist asked herself that question while investigating the Ashford student, going so far as to use one of her best friends to tail her. At Port Yokosuka, Villetta was finally able to unmask the terrorist and would have claimed her much deserved title sooner had it not been for that Fenette girl. How the tide had turned on her completely. She had lost her memory and was at the mercy of an Eleven, one of Zero's men.

The face of Kaname Ohgi still plagued her nightmares. The Black Knight had been there to discover her wounded body back at the Port and had treated her injuries. He had seen her _naked_ and yet did not take advantage when amnesia rendered the soldier helpless. As _Chigusa_, she led a life of false-happiness, going so far as falling in love with him… and eagerly sharing his bed.

_'If I could be with you, I wouldn't mind being an Eleven.'_

The shame was unbearable. Villetta Nu had joined the military not only to serve her country, but also to become a Knight of the Empire and earn a title that could be passed on through her family. Yet thanks to some royal-brat with a mask and a monstrous power, she had almost become nothing - worse than nothing, a wife to a Number. When she regained her memories, Villetta had confronted her once lover, shooting Ohgi and leaving him to die.

Any pity she had for Leloucia was instantly replaced with anger. The girl should have been hung for her crimes. That demonic right-eye should have been gouged out or sewn shut rather than neutralized, even if it could no longer affect her. Zero deserved to be rotting in some cell and not thrust back into luxury for whatever purpose the Emperor had for his unworthy offspring.

While the girl had been sleeping like the dead, she read through Leloucia's file that her superior within the Office of Secret Intelligence had provided. At Ashford Academy it wasn't surprising to read how the princess excelled in nearly all her subjects, being the top of the class even though her attendance was abysmal. However, there was one class that did not have good marks on Leloucia Lamperouge's record. With this in mind, Villetta dropped the garments she had selected from the closet onto the bed and smirked as the teenager grimaced.

"Get dressed. Your breakfast is on its way."

* * *

There were a few occasions when Leloucia actually regretted killing her older half-brother Clovis la Britannia. He wasn't one of the royals who sat back and simply enjoyed the benefits of being royalty. No, with his position being so close in line for the throne, he had to be productive. When the Third Prince of the Empire wasn't locking up immortals after putting them through human-experimentation, or ordering mass genocides, he was designing. In Area Eleven, the artistic Viceroy had created various recreational spots such as galleries, museums, theaters, casinos, and even a theme park that the narcissist named Clovisland. But Clovis hadn't stopped there, going as far as developing his own clothing line, which unfortunately included swimwear… for women.

Upon seeing herself wrapped in a one piece that somehow looked like an over-revealing bikini wrapped in black elastic hair-ties; Leloucia wished she had the power to go back in history so she could shoot Clovis in the crotch several times. While it wasn't as bad as the strategically placed black cloth Cornelia had on during her announcement at Clovisland, no self-respecting woman would ever want to be seen in such a skimpy, tasteless, unflattering…

"Excuse me…"

Ah, a distraction, good. Leloucia's head hurt trying to find more adjectives to describe the swimsuit she had been given to wear. Her violet-eyes shifted in the direction to follow that voice back to its source. At the entrance of the room Villetta had previously used, a boy – probably only a few years younger than her - stood there holding a tray of food. Strange, she hadn't heard the door actually open this time.

_'Focus, Leloucia,' _she counseled herself while never taking her eyes off the other youth who set the tray down on the coffee table_. 'You can't afford to be distracted here. Remember, this isn't your home. It's your jail.' _

"Baroness Nu has allowed you fifteen minutes to eat."

"And just where is my warden?"

The boy did not answer and just continued to stare emotionlessly back at her. With a sigh, Leloucia wrapped a sarong around her waist before moving to sit down on one of the sofas. She took a seat facing the door, that way she could study the newcomer while eating.

She was overcome with a sense of déjà vu. Why did this child look so familiar? Was he another member of the Purists? He was a half a head shorter than her, with short mousy-brown hair, a pale complexion, and large purple eyes set in a petite boyishly handsome face. Wearing a hooded sweatshirt and a pair of long swimming trunks, the boy didn't look like a soldier; but she knew better than anyone that appearances could be deceiving.

During the silent breakfast that consisted of fresh fruit, croissants, and tea; she was able to deduce why they were dressed to go swimming. The OSI would have eventually gotten their hands on her student records. Physical Education had been her worse subject, simply because she had no tolerance for strenuous activity. Swimming was her least favorite activity; unlike Shirley who could swim like a fish, Leloucia usually sank to the bottom of the pool.

"What's so funny?" the boy asked, looking a little tense when she unsuccessfully tried to stifle a giggle.

Composing herself quickly, Leloucia offered a small but friendly smile towards the other teenager and was pleased to see that her kind demeanor had caught him off guard.

"Oh, just thinking about the last time I had to wear a swimsuit. I must admit I don't have the curves to fill this one out."

The boy's cheeks were tinted with rosy blush, and he quickly averted his gaze. It was almost cute. Almost. She doubted his innocence, especially when his hand strayed to his back pocket as if to retrieve whatever weapon that was concealed there.

"Y-You look fine," he spoke flatly.

"Why thank you. I'm Leloucia by the way," she politely introduced herself even if there was no need to do so. "What's your name?"

Those purple eyes stared suspiciously at her and it made her wonder if she was pushing her luck. He obviously didn't trust her; in fact the youth looked downright uncomfortable at being in the same room as her. Yet he remained, out of his own volition or because of orders from Baroness Nu, she didn't know.

_'How many cameras are there?'_ Leloucia wondered but didn't bother to look around the bedroom. _'How many pairs of eyes are observing us? Is Villetta watching… or one of the Rounds?'_

The Enemy of the Empire inwardly cringed at the thought of Suzaku - the childhood friend who had sold her out – watching her on many monitors. He had known about her Geass, but did he know no longer had it?

_'I have no allies here,'_ she reminded herself. _'I'm powerless. Anyone of these agents could just_ _walk up _to me _and slit my throat. The only way I can protect Nunnally is by whoring myself to that man and complying_ _with his wishes. Still it would be nice to have at least one person on my side…'_

"It's Rolo," the other teen spoke up over her thoughts, "Rolo Lamperouge."

She blinked and looked over to the brunet who was now facing her once more. His expression had shifted from nonchalant to nervous and then hopeful. Then suddenly, it was like the cobwebs from her past had lifted and a memory suddenly revealed itself. Somehow, she just knew this boy…

"La-Lamperouge?"

He nodded appearing anxious, "Do you remember me now?"

Leloucia's heart beat rapidly as she stood, eyes wide with disbelief and wonder. It was Rolo, the little boy her mother had adopted into their family and who she had given her maiden name. They were raised together as full-blooded siblings. She thought he had been cast out on the streets when Nunnally and she were sent to Japan as political hostages. Both discarded princesses had wept for their brother, wondering about his fate until finally believed him to be dead when no one responded to his whereabouts. But he was alive! Alive and standing right before her very eyes!

As fast as her legs could move, she ran over and threw her arms around the slender youth in a tight embrace. How could she have forgotten him? It was like forgetting Nunnally! Completely unthinkable!

Slowly a small, shy smile spread across his face as he tentatively returned the hug.

"I missed you too… sister."

* * *

Schneizel resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose to relieve the headache that was forming. It had been a rather long sleepless night from consoling both his younger sisters who returned with him from Area Eleven. He gave more of his attention to the child princess especially since Cornelia did not show her most vulnerable side even to him. Nunnally had eventually cried herself to sleep while he prepared himself to attend this meeting and support Cornelia.

The royal court within Pendragon Palace was thrown into chaos when yet another Imperial princess cast aside her title. However this time it wasn't an angry little girl who had lashed out on behalf of her blind and crippled sister and murdered mother. The nobles didn't care for what happened to the vi Britannias, but the present situation was a completely different story regarding the li Britannia house.

The Special Administrated Zone of Japan had been a complete and total disaster leading to one of bloodiest rebellions they had faced in decades. Fighting was going on even now,; the military were still putting down smaller rabble groups and hunting down the remains of the Black Knights even if most of their command core had been apprehended. The number of casualties was very close to meeting the amount of lives lost when they had first colonized Japan seven years ago.

What made it even more tragic to Schneizel el Britannia, was how Euphie who had wanted nothing but peace would be remembered though history as the Massacre Princess. She had gone insane, issuing the death of all Japanese and participating in the massacre herself, before Zero mortally wounded her. Though that may have been the truth, the Emperor decreed that Euphiemia herself would be the scapegoat, in which she had been apprehended and executed for shaming the Royal Family.

Cornelia li Britannia had been outraged but was forced to accept that she could not lift the stain from her younger sister's name with words alone. Zero had been sentenced and executed the moment the Demon King had been apprehended and turned over by Suzaku Kururugi, now Knight of Seven. She had no evidence, no solid proof that Euphie had been manipulated. So the most celebrated soldier of the Empire had dropped her title as Second Princess, her claim to the throne, and everything else to pursue justice. Their sire had done nothing to persuade his fourth born child - who had served him faithfully for many years – from her choice and merely appointed the Knights of the Round to take on her duties.

Her body and pride wounded, the former Second Princess marched down the hall while ignoring the stares and gossip. However, her pace slowed when she briefly caught his eye. He had talked to her the previous night when she had asked for his council once they both learned of Zero's demise. Although the warlord's identity was a closely guarded secret, even among the Royal court, after being reunited with Nunnally, he had a hunch as to who was behind that ominous mask before Cornelia had confirmed it.

The world had fallen for Zero's deception on many things, and one of them had been his gender. Even Schneizel himself would admit to being fooled (not out loud of course). The _Man of Miracles _was actually a woman of witchery, a renegade princess who was hell bent on revenge.

_'Leloucia,'_ he thought while the Emperor addressed the crowd after the Cornelia's departure, _'what is this power that you have to control the minds of others?'_

From what he recalled, it had started with the skirmish in Shinjuku Ghetto. General Bartley Aspirus claimed to have no memory of abandoning his post on G1 shortly before the Viceroy, Clovis la Britannia, was assassinated. Many saw this as an act of cowardice and treachery, but Schneizel had pardoned the portly General whose loyalty and scientific knowledge of Clovis' research would prove to be invaluable.

Then there was Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald, infamously known for the 'Orange' scandal. He had released Clovis' murder suspect – Suzaku Kururugi, who was obviously a scapegoat - and assisted in Zero's escape. However, Gottwald had claimed to have no memory of the event that took place in public. After his fall in Narita, Schneizel had also taken that man in for human experimentation. With his cybernetic enhancements, the Margrave was able to fight against Zero during Black Rebellion until he sank to the bottom of the Pacific along with the Knight Giga Fortress.

Suzaku Kururgi, from the start had been an interesting piece and a capable devicer according to Lloyd Asplund. He believed he could use the pilot of the Lancelot - whom the masked-terrorist had unsuccessfully tried to recruit - as the nail in Zero's coffin. But that backfired, and Kururugi claimed to not have any memories of his disobeying orders on Shikine Island, which resulted in Zero's escape.

When Euphiemia li Britannia publicly ordered the genocide of the Elevens at her own public rally, Schneizel couldn't believe what he had seen with his own eyes. That was not his younger sister out there, covered in blood as she enthusiastically armed herself against innocent men, women, and children. Euphie had abhorred violence and strived to make people – including the Numbers - smile.

Finally, General Andreas Darlton, who went missing in action after the SAZ massacre, before reappearing to suddenly betraying the princess to whom he had dedicated his life to serving. Cornelia, Sir Guilford, and the Glaston Knights (all of Darlton's adopted sons) still couldn't believe it. He had also been killed by Zero after he fulfilled his purpose.

Those were just the top five Schneizel could think of who must have been affected by Zero's power and who knows how many countless others within their ranks. He wouldn't have been surprised if his father had also discovered this ability earlier on. What worried him now was if and when the Emperor planned on using it for his own hidden agendas. Whatever they were, Schneizel knew their existence would only threaten his own plans.

_'She cannot be dead,'_ the Prime Minister of Britannia concluded while turning on his heel to leave once the assembly was over. _'If Leloucia is alive, I will find her.'_

* * *

_'I'm going to die!'_

The raven-haired girl struggled not to swallow a mouthful of cold water while straining to move her arms and legs, trying to get to the other side of the indoor pool. If there was any chance she could regain her Geass, she was going to use it on the Emperor to have him kill Nu and then swim laps until he either drowned with from exhaustion or die agonizingly slow death from chlorine poisoning. Hopefully his eyes would burn to point where he went blind first.

How many laps had she done already? The former student had a feeling it was only a few judging by the way Villetta was shouting at her to keep going. Not surprising. School had been worse, because not only did she fail to finish her laps on time, but her classmates usually stayed behind to shout non-encouraging encouragements. Shirley, who was also on the swim team, would often try to coach her even though their Phys Ed teacher saw Leloucia as a lost cause.

_'Come on, Lulu!'_ the redhead would always yell at her, _'keep your head above water! Swim like your life depends on it!'_

Sadly her life did depend on it. If Leloucia stopped now, she would drown. The thought of meeting her end in a pool wearing one of the ugliest bathing suits on the planet, gave her an extra boost of energy. She needed to live after all, not only for Nunnally, but also for the boy who was waiting anxiously for her.

"You can do it, Leloucia!" he called out. "You're almost there!"

_'Rolo, I still can't believe you're alive!' _

He must have known she was Zero and yet did not hate her. Rolo had hugged her in return, smiling like he had back then. Life became bearable once more.

So she swam until her muscles refused to work anymore. Luckily the exhausted teen happened to be within arm's reach of the edge of the pool, which she used to stay afloat. Breathing deeply, Leloucia gratefully accepted Rolo's assistance as he helped her out. Both of them grimaced at the sight of the amount of wrinkles that covered her skin. She could only hope that the Emperor would see her body as too much of an eyesore to be touched.

"We're not finished, Leloucia. You have ten minutes to rest and then it's back in the pool."

Standing off to the side, Villetta shook her head in disbelief and tsked. The soldier had long since abandoned the stopwatch, finding the girl's inability to swim even three laps for a warm-up was beyond pathetic. Apparently the physical education teachers at Ashford shared her sentiments. Over the years they had scrawled comments on the girl's report cards such as: _'excessive un-excused absences', 'needs to put more effort', 'needs remedial physical education classes'_ … the list went on.

Still, Villetta decided to take it easy on the teenage terrorist, for the day at least. Her superior didn't divulge the reason why Zero had been brought in bruised and naked, but it was no mystery especially why when she had come from the Emperor's private quarters. It made her stomach turn, but she couldn't afford to show sympathy for Leloucia, even though the founder of the Black Knights was a teenage girl.

…A teenage girl who had immediately believed a cold-blooded assassin from the Order was her long lost adopted brother. Although they were not related by blood, the boy did share striking resemblances to Leloucia and her sister Nunnally. But Rolo Lamperouge had never lived with the two Imperial Princesses; he was a false sibling who existed in memory alone.

The Baroness glanced over at Rolo. If she hadn't known any better, Villetta would have assumed Zero had used Geass to transform him into a human being with emotions. Although she had only met him recently, witnessing him kill a lower ranking OSI agent for simply stepping into the room when 'Geass' was mentioned left a terrifying first impression. It all happened within a blink of an eye and he had done it without showing any remorse. Now look at him! He was draping the sputtering princess with a towel with all the care in the world. Leloucia had turned to smile back at him and the two began talking as if they were both normal children.

_'These two are not children,'_ she tried to remind herself. _'They're murderers.'_

_

* * *

_

Several hours later, Leloucia found herself eagerly crawling back into the bed she had found herself in that morning. Both her body and mind were utterly exhausted from the hours of swimming; it had been a long, emotional, roller coaster ride of a day. Yet, as much as the physically inept girl loathed exercise, Rolo's presence and words of encouragement made it bearable. Just seeing him smile was like a balm soothing her tortured soul.

Sighing, she slipped beneath the covers and closed her eyes. The teenager's worn body relaxed on the bed as if she were sinking into the mattress. Gradually, her breathing slowed and deepened. To an observer, the princess appeared to have be sleeping.

However, though both violet eyes were closed, Leloucia was still wide awake. Her mind refused to rest completely, knowing she was trapped within the lion's den and could be consumed at any time. She could only assume they were watching her every move, waiting for the terrorist to make an attempt to escape. But even if the Gawain showed up out of nowhere and punched a hole through the wall, ready to whisk Zero to freedom, she would not leave without her siblings. This was probably what the Emperor had planned on keeping her here.

_'Damn that man!'_ she mentally swore, even as her facial expression did not deviate from the serene facade of slumber. _'I need to plan this carefully. Rolo is still_ _nervous around me, especially with Nu present… so I need time to win him over completely. With his help, we can locate Nunnally and leave this place together. Rolo will help me reconcile with her. We can be a family again…'_

The mere thought of living with both her precious siblings once more made the raven-haired teen sigh out loud, lips falling into a blissful smile. She could easily recall how happy the three of them were together, without any worried of a war or an assassin gunning them down. Leloucia hugged the pillow tighter under her head and before she knew it, she had fallen fast asleep, lulled into a dream filled with false memories.

* * *

_**18:00 – 18:19. Subject was escorted from the pool area, remained in conversation with younger brother.**_

_**18:20 – 18:59. Subject showered, dressed and examined her cell.**_

_**19:00 – 21:15. Dinner, subject continued to converse with younger brother for the duration of two hours. **_

_**21:16 – 22:02. Examined her surroundings once more. Inside closet, subject hid all swimwear beneath shoe rack. **_

_**22:03 – 22:30. Prepared and dressed for bed. Fell asleep at exactly 22:45.**_

"I must admit you're a magnificent actor."

Rolo looked from the log to stare blankly up at Villetta who had finished briefing the other OSI agents before dismissing them. They left eagerly, not wanting to be around the boy already nicknamed the _angel of death_. After bidding his _sister_ goodnight, he had dropped the pretense and returned to being the lethal assassin her team knew and feared.

"I will do whatever is necessary to accomplish my mission," he bluntly informed her. "Do not confuse my role with reality, Baroness. I will continue the charade of being Zero's sibling, but the moment she starts to remember the truth and attempts to use her Geass, I will kill her."

Villetta barely suppressed a shiver from running down her spine at the deadly seriousness displayed on the assassin's angelic face. It was almost hard to believe that not too long ago he was smiling and laughing with a young girl who had led an army against Britannia. She didn't doubt for a second he wouldn't take that switchblade of his and slash her pale throat the instant Zero tried to pull something.

"I see, if you'll excuse me then. Continue to monitor Leloucia. Agent Bernard will arrive in the next hour to take over the watch." Finally, those cold eyes turned away from her and she quickly took her leave.

Now by himself in the empty command room, Rolo turned his full attention on back onto the screens monitoring the inside and outside of the princess' bedroom. She was definitely asleep now.

Trapped in a nightmare, Leloucia thrashed against an unseen assailant. Whipping her head back and forth, tears streamed endlessly from her tightly clenched eyes. The princess' whimpers were desperate and filled with terror and when they rose in pitch, he wondered if and when she would wake herself up.

Rolo leaned forward, transfixed, watching as her trembling lips parted. Even though there was no audio feedback, the assassin could easily tell that she was saying something. It was unintelligible at first, but after several long minutes he could make out the words.

_'Help me!'_

The boy sucked in his breath, backing away from the screen as if Zero would wake at any moment and look him dead in the eye. Rolo had to remind himself that it was impossible for her Geass to affect him. First, Leloucia needed direct eye contact and second, the Emperor had already restricted her from using it.

The Emperor's Geass was also quite terrifying. When he met her for the first time, he had been overwhelmed by the sudden transition between doubt and total acceptance. When the Director had assigned him to this mission, Rolo had spent many weeks preparing to fit into this strange new role. He had done extensive research, and went as far as monitoring the girl in Area Eleven. All his work research proved unnecessary as the Geass placed on Leloucia had already created a niche in her memories.

Rolo assumed that all their ruler had to do was make a suggestion, and her imagination did the rest of the work. Throughout the day, Leloucia had done most of the talking. Filling him in on childhood memories and the years she spent in Ashford with Nunnally. The mention of the younger sister's name was obviously a taboo though. Leloucia became more subdued whenever she remembered Nunnally's rejection, but her mood would lift immediately whenever he started speaking. He had made an off comment at dinner that he liked scalloped potatoes and she was in high spirits once more (going so far as to ask Villetta if she could prepare the meals in the future).

_'I'll make dinner for you_ _next time, Rolo,'_ she had promised him.

He bit his bottom lip and hesitantly, wondered why he had gotten his hopes up. Being so intimately close to a person he had only met that day was a strange, yet pleasant experience. Rolo had followed his orders and gave the girl false assurance, that he would stand by her throughout this ordeal. From then on, Leloucia had clung to his arm, reluctant to let him leave her sight in fear she would never see him again.

As long as Rolo could remember, no one had ever looked that way towards him before. Those deep violet pools were warm and inviting, and the youth struggled not to drown in them. There was no way the assassin would allow himself to become manipulated by Zero even if she wasn't aware of doing so.

He had almost lost his composure until he remembered _that person. _If they were to believe, even for a moment, that he would compromise the mission for something so trivial, he would be dead in a heartbeat. Out of paranoia, Rolo quickly turned away from the screens and cast furtive looks in all directions. His heart began to speed up as he suspiciously eyed every shadow while getting up to walk around the room.

_'Calm down… that person wouldn't be here now.'_

As he heard door slide open, Rolo quickly steeled his nerves before looking up, only to nearly lose all his composure. He stared in bewildered surprise, expecting to see the agent who was supposed to relieve him, but instead four uniformed men entered, holding up their OSI badges. It was only when he saw the senior member of the group, the only one whose face was uncovered, did he allow himself to relax. The man was Villetta Nu's superior and, for the time being, his as well.

"Agent Haliburton?" The older man queried while scrutinizing him from head to toe.

"Yes, my lord."

"What is the status of the prisoner?"

"Asleep. She exhausted herself from physical exertion and has slept for nearly an hour."

"Very good, you are dismissed."

Rolo blinked as the man sidestepped him and approached the screens. For some reason, his confusion did not permit him to leave. Why were these other agents here all of a sudden and armed as well? At this point, Zero was no threat. She was exhausted, both physically and emotionally. There was no way she could muster the strength to stand up, pry open the sealed door, and go off and kill her father in his sleep.

…Especially since the Emperor was not asleep, he wasn't even in his own quarters; he was already inside Leloucia's cell. Rolo could not help his own curiosity, peering around the high ranking officer, leaning forward to get a closer look.

Standing right beside the canopy bed, gazing down at the slumbering form who occupied it, was the most powerful man in the world. He had already used Geass on her, so what other reason did Emperor Charles zi Britannia have for being there while she slept?

The nervous teen had asked the question out loud, but his request for information went unanswered. He was just an assassin after all, an agent of death for the Order who was not supposed to have feelings. But today he had been Leloucia's _brother_. Swallowing hard, Rolo suddenly wished that he had heeded the officer's order and left. Yet, his wide and slightly frightened eyes refused to look anywhere else. It was like watching a train wreck.

_'Had C.C. been apprehended already?'_ Rolo wondered. _'Was Zero going to be executed right then and there?' _

The Emperor finally moved after several minutes of being perfectly still, reaching out with one massive hand towards his daughter…

…and then the screen went black.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

So am I horrible for ending it there or what? Sorry there isn't enough Schneizel in the first two chapters, he obviously will make a longer appearance in the upcoming ones. I want to thank all you brave readers and reviewers for getting passed the whole Charles/Lulu scene. It doesn't squick me (obviously cause I wrote it), but I know everyone else ran to the other side of the internet and consumed copious amounts of brain bleach. I would also like to express my gratitude to Melamori for catching some of my grammar and spelling landmines.

Please review! If you have any comments and criticism, feel free to PM me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Your Bloody Valentine**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass

**Summary:** Defeated and sold to the Emperor, Zero has been condemned to a fate worse than death as her father's plaything. The disgraced princess, Leloucia finds herself considering the White Kings's offer of salvation. His one request: "be mine."

**Pairings:** Schneizel/Fem!Lelouch (main), Charles/Fem!Lelouch (one-sided non-con)

**Warnings:** AU-ish (ignores R2), darkfic, incest, explicit smut. Also, one-hundred percent unbetated.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The impact of the palm of his hand against her cheek woke Leloucia up immediately as her head was forcefully whipped to the side. Her eyes flew open as she found herself thrust back into the nightmare. Heart beating rapidly from shock and fear, the teenager reacted as she did in the dream by trying to run away. Of course, she didn't very get far.

"Little fool..." a voice chided. Before she had a chance to stumble out of bed, a hand had shot out to grab the back of her shirt and with a fierce tug, the frantic girl crashed back onto the mattress. It was only when the top portion of the pajamas she wear was yanked open, exposing her heaving bosom to the cool air, did Leloucia come to realize this was no dream.

Above them, the chandelier flickered to life and bathed the room in light that hurt her eyes. While temporarily blinded, the bottom portions of the pajamas and the underwear worn beneath them were yanked away. When Leloucia's vision returned, the frightened teen turned to face the Emperor who - much to her horror - was beginning to undress.

"Please," she begged with a sob threatening to tear itself free from her throat. "Please not again!"

She was already exhausted from all the swimming Nu made her endure; but she would gladly go back out, hideous swimsuit and all, to do laps until morning. Drowning was a better alternative than spreading her legs for this man. There was no way her body would be able to handle him again so soon.

Wide terrified violet eyes turned towards the concealed door and wondered just how far she could get to it. Was it locked? Would there be armed guards waiting on the other side? The princess' pleas, yet again, fell on deaf ears as he sat down causing Leloucia to scuttle away in fear.

"Get over here now," ordered the Emperor using a tone an aggravated parent would for an unruly child who had wandered off. "Need I remind you of the consequences?"

She flinched involuntary, going completely still. The images of Nunnally and Rolo assaulted her chaotic mind and forced Leloucia to abandon her plans for escape. She would not allow either one of her beloved siblings to be punished for her cowardice.

Swallowing hard, Leloucia lowered her head in submission and crawled over to where he sat. Watching her cast away the last shreds of dignity must have pleased the Emperor. His hands were almost gentle as they encircled her arms pulling the powerless princess forward until she straddled his lap.

Unlike last time, she had faced away from the Emperor while staring back at their reflections in the mirror. Voyeuristic as that had been it was also a much more preferable alternative than actually having to face him. They were much too close now, just like the time he had taken her. The combination of his cologne, tobacco, and whatever alcohol he had consumed prior, was all she could breathe in. Her head felt suddenly heavy as it tilted to the side; exhausted purple orbs had fallen shut once more from lack of much needed rest.

Being so tired, she could actually imagine someone else's warm hands planted on her hips. Someone much younger who was not the embodiment of everything Leloucia loathed in this unjust world. All she needed to do was picture an older man with a strong physique; naturally Rivalz and Tamaki were out of the question. Definitely not Suzaku; his betrayal was worse than (and the cause of) the situation she was in. Yet other than her childhood friend, she didn't interact with any older male students at Ashford. There were her subordinates among the Black Knights; even though most of them were all male, she couldn't bring herself to think of any one of them doing this to her. Also, she didn't know how many of them had already been executed in Area Eleven.

_'No, don't think about them now!'_ she ordered herself as her eyes suddenly became moist with tears. _'Think of something else, someone else!'_

Finally Leloucia's imagination filled in the blanks for her. His face was long and pale as was his silvery blonde hair; soft lavender eyes shimmered with kindness. Although he never touched her so intimately, she could remember the firm grip of his larger hands upon her shoulders. She could clearly visualize those long elegant fingers like to play with the dark locks of her hair she had taken obvious pride in.

As Leloucia's eyes continued to remain closed, her mind had envisioned Schneizel in the Emperor's place. It was her older half-brother's hands guiding her body now, pulling the princess down until she felt his rigid hardness begin to slide its way inside. The pain nearly broken her concentration and blindly she reached out, seeking those broad shoulders for support.

His bruising grip moved downwards to spread her legs wide apart, and a scream tear itself free from the princess' throat as her body was forced to accept the rest of his girth. Without mercy, he began to move. She clutched his shoulders tightly, trying to breathe while tears escaped through tightly clenched eyelids. The memory of her kind older brother flickered in and out of Leloucia's mind as his cock mercilessly fucked her.

_'Brother… big brother… not so rough!'_ she silently implored her phantom sibling.

Of course her silent pleas went unheeded even after several minutes of whimpering. With every upward thrust the heat and tension inside her spiraled, growing tighter and hotter, as she was forced to respond to his movements. He was the puppeteer, and she a marionette bound by red ropes dancing to his nonverbal commands.

"Brother!" she screamed out loud without thinking.

Suddenly all movement had ceased. At first she was grateful, until a hand grab hold of her hair and gave it a painful yank. Her eyes fluttered open, wincing at the light, before they met another pair that was a perfect match in color. Unlike Schneizel, the Emperor's features were far from kind and gentle, and the way they stared with such salacious intent made her wish she could run and hide.

"Tell me, Leloucia," her father purred in a disturbingly low tenor. "Who am I?"

Cold fear quickly transformed into boiling rage. Leloucia had waited, what felt like her entire life, to tell this man exactly what he was. At every school assembly, she mentally called him a tyrant to his projected face. Whenever she saw innocent Elevens gunned down or thought of her mother, she declared him a murderer. Now sitting directly before the man she long despised, the princess snarled something intelligible and insulting while glaring with seething contempt.

Charles zi Britannia stared back down at her with disapproval. There was a long uncomfortable silence, and she wondered if he actually expected an apology of sorts. Well he would have to hold his breath… for at least an eternity.

"How disappointing, you can't even answer such a simple question."

Before she even realized what was happening, Leloucia was pinned to the bed. One of her legs was held hostage over his shoulder as he slowly withdrew. Her body felt strangely empty with his departure but she put that thought aside while trying to figure out just how she could free herself.

She tried to make an attempt to knee him in the groin, but then the Emperor squeezed down on her throat, making her limbs feel like lead weights. Even when released from the suffocating grip, the princess didn't dare move as large hands grab hold of her hips, raising them up. Their eyes met once more, but Leloucia's were the only ones that grew wide and teary as her body was breached yet again.

The princess let out an undignified shriek as her inner muscles went into spasms around his erection that moved purposely slow inside of her. For some reason, the invasion was almost painless this time around. His member was no longer an organic battering ram that was intent on splitting her in two; rather the tumescent organ was stroking her from the inside. She was overwhelmed by an alien and perverse pleasure her body experienced from the previous night. However, the moment she closed her eyes and imagine Schneizel once more, the magical feeling of bliss all but dissipated when her tormentor stopped all motion.

"Let us try this again shall we," the Emperor spoke while ignoring her cry of outrage. "Who owns you, Leloucia?"

Was this how he broke and tamed all of his wives? Did her proud mother also endure this torment? Miserable tears streaked her flushed face as she willed herself to appear defiant. This time the former warlord did not trust her voice to speak; too afraid to reveal her obvious fear and loathing. A part of her was also afraid she would give in, letting him break her down completely.

"Such a stubborn little princess who won't even admit she has lost."

Before Leloucia could retort, he shifted inside her, causing fireworks to go off before her eyes. She reached out, clutching a pillow to her heaving chest rather than suffocate herself with. His pace was faster now, ripples of pleasure spread throughout her body in unbridled bursts.

_'So good… so good… so good…!_' her once brilliant mind was reiterating as she moaned and cried out shamelessly.

He came to a halt once again, ripping Leloucia away from her approaching orgasm. Leloucia sobbed out loud. Her sanity was crumbling like a sand castle before the advancing tide.

"Please!" she begged as if he was holding Nunnally at gunpoint right then and there. "Please, your majesty!"

A massive hand reached out to grasp her chin before she could look away. The bastard smiled but apparently these were not the words he wished to hear. "'Please' what, my slave?"

She swallowed hard. "Pl-Please don't stop?"

"Do you wish me to fuck you like the eager little slut you are?" His words were deliberately harsh, and Leloucia could taste the salty bitterness of her own tears. Genbu Kururugi was a saint among men compared to this beast.

"Y-yes, your majesty…"

"Yes what?" he prompted with a smirk. "Is my errant daughter ashamed of saying such vulgar words even though she was quite willing to dirty her mouth with my cock?"

The memory alone made Leloucia want to induce vomiting; but resisting the Emperor now, was like fighting a tidal wave. She was standing on the threshold of her pleasure and would go insane he were to stop again. The former Demon King, cast away her stubborn and useless pride.

"Please, your majesty," her voice was a tiny sigh, barely a whisper. There was a slight pause before she added a little louder, "Please… fuck me."

His smirk widened and as much as Leloucia wanted to look away, she didn't dare attempt it.

"Very good," he praised while taking hold of her free leg, wrapping it around his hip. "As a reward, I'll allow you to address me informally tonight. Now once more, Leloucia, beg your father to ravish you."

This disgusting old man! How dare he? Did nothing satisfy him? How much longer did she have to degrade herself to amuse him?

"Please… father…" how she loathed saying the last word. He was just a sperm donor, an unwanted presence in her life. Just when she was about to speak again, the Emperor reached down to wipe away her damp cheeks with mock affection.

"I believe you can do a little better than that. Address me as you did those many years ago before Nunnally ever existed."

She gasped, staring at him in sheer disbelief. How could her sire possibly want her to act as the naïve little girl who had once believed him to be good and just when he was all the opposites? Was there no end to this humiliation?

"Well?" he asked while slowly shifting his hips, moving the appendage that was still throbbing within her.

_'You goddamn monster!'_

Leloucia bared her teeth at him, wishing they were sharp enough so she could tear out his throat. How she longed that her jaw could turn into a steel trap. Sure she would drown in his blood, but it would be totally worth it if this demonic Emperor never spoke again.

"I'm waiting, my dear."

Patience wearing thin, the Emperor did not bother to mask the annoyance in his voice.

"P…Please fuck me," she managed through clenched teeth, "Daa…"

She paused for a moment, needing to suppress a gag.

"Daddy…"

After forcing that unholy word from her throat, the entire room seemed to reverberate with his thunderous laughter. Never before had she ever felt so afraid, the feeling rivaled the terror she had experienced upon believing Mao's bomb and blown her precious sister to pieces. Leloucia shamefully did look away this time, shivering and wishing her legs were free so she could run away even though there was no place to hide.

"Good girl," he commented as if she were a puppy who learned how to speak on command, "now for your reward…"

It was only the second day of her imprisonment, and the infamous Zero cursed Suzaku for the hundredth time for not shooting her dead back in that dark cave. She would have gladly taken the bullet than her most hated enemy's arousal that was currently thrusting with liquid movements. Her orgasm gradually began to build again, but it was a cautious animal this time around, sniffing the air tentatively for more traps. Fortunately, her tormentor seemed to be at his wits end as well.

Sweat covered her entire blushing body as her hips responded eagerly to his thrusts. Her mind did not need to function for her body to react to what it understood better than she did. The once cool and reserved ice princess of Ashford mewled loudly while being assaulted by wave after wave of intense pleasure the flooded her senses and swept away the fragile remains of her sanity.

The Emperor tightened his grip onto her hips before hoisting Leloucia up higher so he could thrust deeper, harder, than before. Pain and pleasure interchanged frequently with one another until the thrashing teen could no longer differentiate what she was feeling. Her climax was building rapidly as each time she was breached drove her nearer to the edge of that precipice.

She curled her toes, clawed at the bedding and even the skin of the Emperor's bare arm, gripping onto anything as her world spiraled out of control. It felt so good, bad, right, wrong, wonderful… when she took him up to the hilt one last time until a much louder shriek tore from her throat while shuddering helplessly.

He pounded her twitching body a few more times into the mattress before following with a thunderous roar. Her body shook with his orgasm and her stomach churned at the hot liquid rush filling her and then some. Leloucia's eyelids suddenly felt as if they were being pulled down by lead weights and her head fell backwards onto the pillows. Before she passed out though, the princess could feel her father withdraw and the bed creaked at the loss of his weight.

"Rest well."

It was an order, of course, but she eagerly followed it and allowed the blessed darkness to claim her.

* * *

After many years spent being the aide-de-camp to Britannia's Prime Minister, Earl Kanon Maldini, was surprised to find his lord up and about before dawn. After the long night he had spent consoling both Princesses Nunnally and Cornelia; Kanon assumed he would still be in bed. But the Second Prince was seated at his desk - which appeared much smaller due to the amount of paperwork on it – eyes fixated on the computer screen before him.

Whatever Schneizel was looking at had captured his attention for he usually noticed when someone stepped into his office without being announced. Kanon decided not to interrupt, making a bee-line to the wet bar where proceeded to heat up some water. A few minutes later, he approached the desk and quietly swapped the already cool and nearly-empty cup of Earl Grey, with a freshly made one.

"Thank you, Kanon," Schneizel spoke up while finally tearing his eyes away to look at the brunet with a smile that was immediately returned.

"You're welcome, your highness," he responded before looking down at the stacks of reports. "Are these all from his Majesty?"

Glancing at his aide's gesturing hand, the Second Prince nodded with a slight grimace on his handsome face. During this past year, more and more of the Emperor's workload began to fall onto Schneizel's shoulders more than any other of his siblings, including crown prince Odysseus. His older half-brother had commented it was because their father depended and expected much from the Prime Minister; but he always knew better.

_'This is a challenge,'_ Schneizel mused while taking a sip of tea, _'or rather, a distraction.'_

With each passing year, the Emperor saw the conflicts within the world as mundane and uninteresting. Schneizel's informants reported that his father would often leave for periods of time to a restricted part of the palace that not even the Knights of the Round seemed aware of. That man was planning something, that he was sure of, and whatever it was would affect the world as a whole.

AtKamineIsland, Bartley had told him his theory that the reason Britannia invaded other countries was not just for their resources alone; but ancient ruins that were called 'Thought Elevators'. He had no idea what these sites were or what the Emperor wanted to use them for; Schneizel's research was cut short when the structure of the temple started to come down for no reason. Then the four individuals who had gone missing after Avalon's aerial assault atShikineIslandappeared before his eyes. That had been the first time he had seen Zero in the flesh. The rebel leader and his female subordinated managed to steal the Gawain and escape during the chaos. Without the druid system, there was no point to remain there, especially since Sawasaki and the Chinese Federation had declared war.

Sighing, Schneizel set his empty cup down and focused back onto his screen of possible leads that were turning up to be dead ends. Individuals he wanted to question were turning up missing like Bartley, or somehow had no memory of Leloucia or Nunnally at all like most of the students ofAshfordAcademy. His men had questioned many of them; including the once noble Ashford family – Lady Marianne's allies – had no memory of the royal siblings living under their roof.

It boggled the mind to think that one's memory could be altered in just the blink of an eye. He knew how close Leloucia had been with Millicent Ashford. Mysteriously, there were no records that the two princesses had ever lived there. The OSI had moved faster than he had anticipated. His only lead was Nunnally. However, his younger half-sister who insisted that they had attended Ashford was too emotionally distressed over losing Leloucia and was kept under tight security within Aries Villa.

So where was the Emperor hiding Zero? A part of him wondered if his sister had been sent back to Area Eleven once more. Or to another Area, hidden with those artifacts his father was so obsessed over.

Suddenly, the phone at his desk rang. The sudden noise had jolted Schneizel from his thoughts. Kanon's gloved hand shot out like a hawk, picking up the handset from its cradle right after the first ring.

"This is Kanon Maldini speaking, aide to Prime Minister el Britannia, may I know who… oh it's you…"

The weariness that the Second Prince had been feeling ever since he began his search was slowly ebbing away. He chuckled in amusement and hit the speaker button. There was only one individual his former school mate would abandon professionalism in mid sentence for.

"You always did have such a cheerful voice," was the bright response over the speaker, "I missed hearing it the last time I tried calling. Here, I thought you'd be happier hearing from an old school friend."

"I might have," Kanon frowned with annoyance lacing his tone, "if that old school friend realized the existence of time zones. While it might have been noon there in Tokyo Settlement, it was not inPariswhen I was trying to get my much needed rest before negotiations."

"Oh? I'm terribly sorry about that, old chum." There was something about the way the voice spoke that indicated that the speaker was far from apologetic to the mistake. "I completely forgot with my poor Lancelot in dire need of repairs then…oh, and good morning your highness!"

Schneizel's lips pursed into a smile, "good evening, Lloyd. You're working late as usual."

"Mmm hmm, the move is taking longer than anticipated but we should be wrapped up be finished by the end of the week."

"But I take it that's not the reason for your call. So what does the Lancelot need now?"

"Right on the money, as always!" was the giddy response from Lloyd Asplund, head of the Second Prince's research team, Camelot. "Since we're on the money subject, now that our devicer has gotten himself promoted to the Rounds, Lancelot should also have some recognition. Don't you agree?"

"I do," Schneizel admitted. "Camelot services are invaluable to me more than ever. Will you be present for Sir Kururugi's knighting ceremony that takes place the day after tomorrow?"

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Good, we'll discuss the budget then."

"Before you hang up on me, Prince Schneizel, there's another matter I would like to bring to your attention."

Both Kanon and his prince looked at one another as the scientist's voice took a much more serious note when he spoke again.

"Oh?"

"I believe I found something that might be of interest to you here in Area Eleven."

* * *

After a quick shower, the Emperor reentered the bedroom and began to dress; his eyes never straying far from the lithe figure curled up on the bed. Clutching a pillow tightly to her chest, Leloucia slumbered without a care in the world. She would probably sleep for hours without seeing a single nightmare with her mind too exhausted to produce them.

Before putting on his gloves, Charles zi Britannia silently approached her from the side of the bed, and with a damp towel proceeded to scrub the filth off her. He took particular care with the sensitive area between her legs, even smirking when the unconscious teenager started making noises of appreciation. After a few minutes, however, the Emperor was ready to dump his daughter into the bathtub while holding the girl's head above water. He the thought, while suppressing a yawn; her defiance had actually worn him out. Honestly, he thought she wouldn't have lasted so long. But in the end, she could not refuse him – no woman ever would. However, she had surprised him earlier when crying out for Schneizel while in the throws of passion.

It wouldn't be the last time he heard of his second oldest son that night upon leaving the room. A shadowy veiled figure fell in step behind the Emperor as he walked down a long corridor away from the princess' cell. Once they were out of earshot from the kneeling OSI agents, the man finally spoke, his voice low and menacing as he uttered something that caused Charles zi Britannia to stop in his tracks.

"So a little _mouse_ got away?"

"There is no excuse for our failure, your majesty. The Second Prince has started his investigation. If he makes contact with that one, he'll be close to discovering…" he trailed off as the ruler of Britannia snorted and turned to face him.

"I said it before didn't I? If Schneizel wishes to challenge me, then I shall allow him to." Slowly, a terrible devilish grin appeared on Charles zi Britannia's face. "However, if the White Prince thinks he can simply come and take what is mine, he's fatally mistaken."

* * *

The accursed sunlight drew Leloucia from her rest, calling an urgent need to her attention. Without thinking, she kicked away the sheets tangled about her legs and tried to sit up. Pain flared immediately, wracking her body forcing her back down onto the bed. She managed not to cry, though a tense exhalation whistled through her lips.

Instantly, Rolo was hovering over her, worry and concern plastered to his face. "You shouldn't move."

"I need to…" Leloucia managed after finding her voice again, "…use the bathroom."

He blushed crimson upon looking down at her, but she was simply too groggy to be embarrassed over her state of undress. Pajama bottoms and underwear lay in a pile on the floor while her top had been left on; the shirt had been practically ripped open, buttons barely hanging on by their threads. Her body had been in worse state today that it had been in yesterday.

Carefully, Rolo draped her arm over his shoulder and slid off the bed. Together they made their way over to the bathroom, Leloucia wincing with every step. Her cheeks flushed upon feeling the Emperor's liquids – a parting gift before he left – began to drip down Leloucia's inner thighs. But soon the ordeal of simply making it to the bathroom overshadowed her shame.

They came to stop at the door way so she could lean against it for a moment and catch her breath. It was obvious that someone had used the shower as damp towels were left on the floor. Knowing that _he_ had been there, cleaning off after his lust was sated, made her queasy.

"Be careful," Rolo advised as they took a step forward, "the floor is slippery."

A few minutes later, she was settled on the toilet and her brother quickly retreated back outside, all the while keeping his eyes averted.

"I'm going to take a bath afterwards, would you wait for me outside?"

"Yes, of course. Take all the time you need."

Leloucia shot her younger sibling a grateful smile even though his head was turned away as he left. After relieving herself, she slipped out of the remains of her torn clothing and drew a bath. After filling the tub with warm water, she sucked in her breath and carefully managed to raise one leg and then the other as she stepped in.

Now came the difficult part. Keeping both feet planted, she carefully leaned forward and grasped the edges of the tub. While exhaling through her teeth, Leloucia managed to slowly lower herself into the water without slipping which would have eventually led to drowning if Rolo had indeed left the room.

Moaning out loud, she relaxed her death grip on the sides and leaned back against the tub, resting her head on the edge. Unlike the pool, the bath soothed her aching and stiff overworked muscles while cradling her in its warmth. Since Nu wasn't around barking orders, she would hopefully have more than ten minutes to soak.

_'I'm never going to feel clean ever again.' _

Pressing her lips into a thin line, violet eyes fell shut while the princess hesitantly lowered one hand into the water and in-between her sprawled legs. The former terrorist known as Zero forced herself to ignore the alarms going off in her head. She knew there had to be cameras all around with actual people monitoring her every move, but couldn't bring herself to care at the moment.

Gingerly, Leloucia probed her most intimate place and grimaced. It felt like she was coated in slime. Apparently sitting on the toilet and let gravity do its business was not enough to get rid of the Emperor's taint. Her eyes flew open and she reached out to snatch up the nearest washcloth.

_'I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you!'_ the princess reiterated in her head as the face of the man responsible for her misery.

The Emperor had over a hundred other _willing_ consorts. Any number of them could have satisfied his insatiable lust. He had said it himself, she was not a mistress; but in fact a slave. He did not care enough to wear protection, and without a doubt in her mind, any child conceived from their unholy union would be denied its own existence. Fortunately, Leloucia took monthly birth control pills to regulate her period, but what about the months to follow if she was even allowed to live that long?

_'I need to hurry and find a way out of here!' _

At least that was what her mind was thinking. Leloucia's body, however, was in no condition to anywhere fast. Her long legs wobbled when she stood up in the bath, before her knees gave out a second later; sending the princess crashing backwards into the tub with a loud splash. The shock drove all the air from her lungs as her limbs felt like lead weights. As water burned the inside of her nose and flooded her throat, all the Princess could think about was:

_'Well, at least I won't die wearing something hideously designed by Clovis.'_

* * *

From a very young age, Rolo had already bloodied his hands with the gruesome deaths of others, to the point where almost nothing disturbed him. That was until now. With shaking hands, he quickly gathered up the soiled bed sheets and flung them over to the side of the bed as if they would contaminate him.

Although housekeeping wasn't one of the boy's tasks but he knew there would be an undesired emotional response if his _sister_ were to see them.

He couldn't help but recall the previous night. The boy had assumed his mission was suddenly over the moment the cameras cut off in the control room. He was allowed to return in the morning, anticipating finding the princess' corpse rather than alive and mostly naked. It was painfully obvious what the Emperor had done and even though Rolo was used to seeing blood and gore that came with his violent lifestyle, this was almost too much for him.

His role was to be the little adopted brother to the captured terrorist, Zero; a part he was ready to embrace even though it contradicted his cold blooded nature. Rolo was ready to deceive the disgraced princess for as long as the charade progressed. He would pretend to care for his false older sister for the duration of her imprisonment; a loyal little brother who loved her, but how was he supposed to comfort her now? What would a_ real_ sibling do?

He leaned forward on the sofa, placed both elbows on his lap, fingers clasped together and tucked his thumbs under his chin as he stared in the direction of the bathroom. Was she crying now? He wanted to give Leloucia her privacy but wouldn't a good brother be at her side right now?

_'But if I approach her now, she might yell at me,'_ he thought while chewing nervously on his lower lip.

Nervousness was quickly overcome by anger when Villetta Nu entered the bedroom. Did that woman come to torture Leloucia again? Make her wear one of those scantily clad bathing suits and swim when the girl could barely walk?

The Baroness must have felt his glare, because at that moment, she turned to face him; instinctively reaching for a weapon the soldier was used to carrying. After several seconds, realizing that she was still breathing, Villetta cautiously stepped further into the room. Amber eyes silently questioned the rumpled sheets lying on the floor before glancing towards the entrance of the bathroom.

Rolo watched as the woman struggled with her discomfort, and he seethed. That bitch knew! As his superior, Nu must have known about their Emperor's _interaction_ with the princess. He could understand keeping this scandal from the other agents, but from _him - _the only individual who was both Zero's comforter and executioner – was unforgivable.

In an instant, the _angel of death_ was on his feet. A deep scowl twisted his cherub-like features as he slowly and menacingly approached the alarmed woman. The former Purist tried to raise her hands, reminding him that there were on the same side; but it was hard hear with his blood boiling along with the sound of… frantic splashing?

Right, the princess was taking a bath as she could barely stand on her own to stay under a shower. The only thing the needed to worry about was her actually drowning in the tub. Anger and fear quickly turned into confusion, as both Rolo and Villetta turned towards and ran to the bathroom.

_Leloucia!_

* * *

**Author's Note: **

_Emperor Chuck Norris zi Britannia does not sleep… he waits_ - sent from one of my beloved readers (hearts). A lot of you are now scarred for life, and I once more I apologize if you are not able to eat or sleep from either disgust or fear from this story. However, I encourage you to read as Schneizel won't be a background character for long.

Please review! If you have any comments and criticism, feel free to PM me.


End file.
